1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to image projection technology. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handheld electronic device and a projection method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet PCs become the most important electronic products due to their light weight, powerful data-processing and data-transmission ability and integration of various multimedia technologies. In order to satisfy various user demands, more and more modules, such as speaker with two channels, the projector or a combination of the above, are integrated into the handheld electronic devices to bring functions with diversity and convenience to the user.
Take the projector as an example, since the technology of micro projector becomes matured, the image supposed to be displayed on the display module can be projected to a screen by the smartphone equipped with the micro projector. However, since the size of the smartphone is small, the user often accidentally flips the smartphone. The micro projector may not be able to correctly display the image when the smartphone is flipped.
Accordingly, what is needed is a handheld electronic device and a projection method of the same to address the above issues.